


Blue Green

by withhishands



Series: Christmas Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, belated Christmas fic, seriously this is silly and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Harry Potter AU. Ian and gang stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break. There's really no plot at all. And it's only a little porny, so make of that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Green

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a prompt I got a while back about Ian and Mickey being the only two who don't go home during winter break at a boarding school. I tried like seven variations of a prep school, Catcher in the Rye kind of fic before I gave up and did this.

Ian wanders aimlessly through the corridors, with his hand dragging against the rough, stoned walls of the castle. He can’t remember what he used to fill his time with before he was a prefect. He’s only been out of Quidditch practice for a week, class for a day, and prefect duties for an hour, and he’s already bored out of his mind. The castle doesn’t offer much entertainment with no students to harass or take points from. 

He climbs the stairs to the fifth floor and stands in front of the door to the prefect’s bathroom for a moment, trying to remember the password. He tries out, “Lemons,” and, “Gardenia,” and, “Nagchampa,” and, “New Car Smell,” before finally remembering-

“Fresh Noble Fir,” Ian says. The door clicks open. 

Ian fills the large bathtub in the prefect bathroom and floats aimlessly. Of the twelve students staying at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays, eight of them are in Hogsmeade for the day. As a prefect, Ian had to oversee the rest of the students boarding the Hogwarts Express and wasn’t included in the Hogsmeade trip. 

“You’re pruned,” one of the mermaids informs him. 

“Yeah,” Ian agrees, holding his hands out. He climbs out of the bathtub and digs around in his robes for a pack of cigarettes. He hopes that Lip remembers to buy more while he’s in Hogsmeade because Ian’s on his last pack. 

He sits on one of the window ledges and lights a cigarette. One of the mermaids coughs and frowns at him. Ian laughs the smoke out of his lungs. 

“You laughing by yourself in here?”

Ian tilts his head and sees Mickey walking across the large bathroom to a set of sinks. 

“You’re back already?” Ian comments. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows at Ian as if to say _clearly, idiot_. He dips a foot into the water, adjusts the taps to make the water hotter, and strips. Ian watches him swim a few lazy laps in the bath before he moves from the window to the edge of the bath. He sits on the edge with his legs in the water. 

“Got an extra?” Mickey asks, swimming closer to Ian and nodding at the cigarette in his mouth. 

“Not for you,” Ian says, letting the cigarette bob teasingly in his mouth. Mickey flips him off and swims away. 

“You know this bathroom is for prefects only,” Ian comments. Mickey turns in the water, his arms moving uselessly, and grins. 

“You gonna tell on me?” he asks. 

“I might take points,” Ian threatens emptily. “Seven hundred points from Gryffindor.”

“Can you even take that many points?” Mickey asks with a snort. 

“I have no idea,” Ian admits, blowing smoke out of his mouth. 

"Why're you stayin'?" Mickey asks. He swims toward the soap and starts lathering his hair. 

"Monica's back," Ian says. "It's just- Fiona's trying to deal with it and-"

"You don't want to see your mom," Mickey says. 

"Basically," Ian agrees, nodding. 

Mickey finishes washing and swims over to Ian. Ian doesn’t protest when Mickey plucks the cigarette from his lips, sucks down the rest of it, and crushes it against the wet stone surrounding the bathtub. Ian spreads his legs a little, smiling when Mickey stands up in the water between them. 

Ian presses his fingers into Mickey’s hips for the first time in what feels like forever. The past month has been hectic for Ian. He rarely finds time to see Mickey, let alone fully undress him and press his fingers into his skin. Between prefect duties and Quidditch practice and tests, they’re lucky to find time to blow each other. 

Mickey presses their lips together briefly before sinking back into the water. Ian knits his eyebrows together and blows air out his mouth. 

“Seriously?”

“Did you bring lube?” Mickey asks. 

Ian concedes. He didn’t bring lube because he hadn’t guessed that Mickey would be back from Hogsmeade so early. All of the soaps and lotions in the prefect bathroom are water soluble and absolutely useless for fucking in water. 

“Slytherin tonight?” Ian asks when they’re standing at the staircases on the fifth floor. 

Mickey nods and starts up the stairs, heading for Gryffindor up on the seventh floor. Ian turns and goes down the stairs, making the long trip down to the dungeons.

When he gets to Slytherin, Ian isn't expecting to see Mandy in the common room. With the prefects off duty, Ian assumed that Mandy would be with Lip in Ravenclaw Tower. 

"I can't sleep there," Mandy says. "The whistling drives me nuts."

"Whistling?"

"I don't know," Mandy says. "At night, you can hear whistling. Like around the tower. It's annoying."

"Gryffindor doesn't have whistling," Ian comments without thinking. Mandy, previously not looking at Ian, snaps her head toward him alarmingly fast. 

"Why do you know that?" she asks, smiling. 

"I'm a prefect," Ian says. "I know everything."

"Bullshit," Mandy says immediately. "Who're you banging?"

"No one," Ian says. "I'm going upstairs."

\-----

On Christmas morning, Ian’s room is green. It’s green at all other times of the day, too, but in the morning it’s a blue green. The sun is new on the surface of the Lake, just rising from over the mountains in the distance, and it makes the water just slightly bluer. The windows in the room are technically windows, but they’re impossible to open. Ian and Mandy have tried before, just to see if they could. It’s probably for the best, Ian thinks, staring at a window on the far side of the dormitory. Had they succeeded, Ian most likely wouldn’t have been given a prefect status. 

He closes his eyes and watches the blue green swim behind his eyelids. He can’t do this in Gryffindor; it’s too bright there. Even with the curtains drawn around the bed, the early morning sunlight is inescapable. Not that he has many opportunities to spend the night in Gryffindor and actually stay until the sun rises. 

When Mickey stirs, Ian opens his eyes again and turns onto his side to face Mickey. 

“Time ‘s it?” Mickey asks. He rubs his hand harshly over his face and blinks a few times. 

“Half past eight.”

Mickey yawns and hums. He turns onto his back, drawing both of their attention to the now-visible tent in the bedclothes. With a low chuckle, Ian drags himself across the distance between them and tugs down the sheets. He slides on top of Mickey’s thighs, bracketing Mickey’s hips with his knees.

He lines up their cocks and closes them both in his fist. He lowers his head and sucks on one of Mickey's nipples. Mickey slides a hand into Ian's hair and pulls him up after a few moments, when the sensations get too intense. Mickey moves a hand down to their cocks and helps Ian bring them off. 

"Your hand is fucking cold," Ian comments. It feels good, though, his hips stuttering slightly. 

"You don't mind," Mickey breathes. He tightens his grip and arches his back. "Can you-"

"Yeah," Ian says. He bites a ring of teeth into Mickey's abdomen. Mickey smacks him on the head. 

"Ian," he says harshly. 

Laughing, Ian pulls back. He rearranges their legs, spreading Mickey’s thighs obscenely. He leans back on his heels, sucks two fingers into his mouth, and eases Mickey open, scissoring two fingers in and out until he can get deep enough to rub around Mickey's prostate. He always knows when he touches it right because Mickey twitches, tightening all over and grunting. It doesn't take long for him to come, spurting across his chest. Ian keeps his fingers inside of Mickey until he whines. 

Ian wraps his hand around himself and watches the rise and fall of Mickey's stomach. Mickey takes over for him, pumping a dozen times before Ian comes on Mickey's chest as well. 

“Merlin,” Mickey mumbles under his breath. Ian collapses onto the bed next to Mickey and rubs his nose against Mickey’s cheek until he turns to kiss Ian. 

“Mandy’s going to come looking for me soon,” Ian says after a few minutes. 

“Do you think she’s already up?” Mickey asks. He stands up on shaky legs, finds his wand, and cleans up the dried mess on his abdomen. 

“No idea.” Ian stretches and gets out of bed. 

Mandy still isn’t awake by the time Ian and Mickey get dressed and go downstairs. Mickey is supposed to come over to Slytherin anyway for opening presents, so he stays. They play through two games of chess before Mandy and Lip stumble downstairs. 

“Debbie?” Ian asks. Lip nods and turns around, going back up the stairs to get Debbie from her room. 

Mandy falls onto the couch, looks at Ian and Mickey, and squints her eyes. 

“You’re up fuckin’ early,” she says to Mickey. Mickey flips her off and moves his bishop. “Happy Christmas to you, too,” Mandy snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything remotely Harry Potter related in a long time. That being said, I hope this was tolerable. 
> 
> And if anyone is wondering why I put Ian and Mandy (and Debbie, although I don't explicitly mention it) in Slytherin and Mickey in Gryffindor, I don't have a real answer. I just wanted to. I have at least three variations of this fic, each going into a different aspect of their life at Hogwarts, but I like this one the best even though I wrote Debbie out of it. And a cute argument between Ian and Mickey. 
> 
> withhishands.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, sorry to anyone who is waiting for that porny sequel to If Everybody Had An Ocean. I was on a really good roll with it, and then it turned angsty, and that's just not where I wanted it to go, so. It's on pause. For now. Sorry!


End file.
